Rules Were Meant to be Broken
by pursuit-0f-happiness
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was never one to follow the rules. In fact, it got to the point something had to be done about it, which is why she ended up in a camp with a bunch of peverted guys in the first place. To make matters worse, there's one certain grumpy blonde who makes her everyday a living hell. They say everything happens for a reason, but he seems to have no reason at all.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it! I've got this idea stuck in my head for a while now, so I decided to write this fic! If you like it or have any suggestions, please PM me or review! Thank you! :)**

1- I tried walking down the stairs, cracking my head open in result.

2- I almost drowned when I tried to swim.

3- My mother forgot my birthday.

4- My little sister Primrose was born.

5- I couldn't make any friends in preschool.

6- I finally made a friend. Her name was Madge. She moved away the following week because her father got a job offer in England.

7- I was the only kid in the class who couldn't count all the way to 20.

8- My teacher called me stupid.

9- A truck ran over my pet dog. It was from the company my mom worked at.

10- Since I was a tomboy, all of the girls in my grade would call me lesbian.

11- My father died in the navy.

12- My mother would pretend as if Prim and I were invisible.

13- We moved to a new city, not that I cared but Prim had to leave all her friends behind.

14- Prim was diagnosed with cancer. My mother said it should have been me.

15- Prim is safe and sound, but she lost the ability to walk.

Most of those problems are solved. Almost. This year, I'll have to add something else to my list. It has no purpose, really. My grandmother used to say it just helps you so can look back at it when you are older… so you can see what your life was like when you were young, I guess you can say. I really don't want to look back at my life, but it actually does help, in some ways. Besides, there is no point arguing with Dahlia Everdeen. Not that it matters any more though. She is dead. Along with my father. Along with everybody else.

What I'll possibly add to that list, is that I have to go to this stupid summer camp for the summer. But I don't regret what I did. Those girls had given Prim enough smirks when they saw her on her pink wheelchair. And Glimmer deserved that stink bomb on her locker. And anyways, her face was priceless. Damn, I should have taken a picture… too late now. And so what I have broken a few rules… rules were fucking made to be broken after all.

I bet this "camp" is just another version of Juvie. I've been there countless times, so I'm assuming it's the same. They just want to put on a better way, so parents will be more intrigued to put their kids there. Their logo is "So your child can be normal again!" I won't bother arguing with that though. I am not normal. And nobody there is normal. Not that I mind though. Normal is boring. I don't like boring. I rise from my bed by the sound of crashing plates. I go downstairs, (with no injuries) and head towards the kitchen. There I see prim trying to grab a plate from the shelf on her wheelchair with a bunch of broken plates surrounding her. I'm not mad though. I admire she's actually trying to be independent. She didn't take this hard though. I smile creeps onto my face at the thought. I bend down and start to pick up the big broken pieces. I'll sweep the smaller ones.

"I'm sorry." I hear a voice say. I slowly look up and I see Prim looking down at the floor with a look of regret. Her face is in the form of a frown and her eyes are closed, as if she was trying to control anger. What is there to be mad about? It's just plates. I think she felt my stare, so she looks up, but her frown has disappeared. I just smile.

"Don't worry about it, I think we can fix a few."

"Alright, I'll go get the glue!" She hurries off moving her arms as fast as she can on the wheels. I get up and walk over to the closet where all the cleaning supplies are. I reach for the broom and I head back. I see that Prim is back too, trying to glue to plates together, her face full of determination. I start to sweep the broken pieces of what the plate used to be.

"This reminds me of a quote dad used to say, You can fix things that are broken, but not when they are shattered." Prim quietly says, still trying to glue the pieces together. I smile. When Prim is around me, I feel like he is still here...somewhere. But I know he is not.

"You're right. It does match this situation." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Whenever our dad is mentioned tension fills the air and Prim gets a bit uncomfortable. I don't like it when she is uncomfortable. Because when she is uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable. When she is sad, I am sad. When she is happy, I feel happy. I will always be there for Prim. Well, except for this damn summer.

"I still need to pack for today Prim, mind helping? The bus is gonna pick me up at 4 o'clock sharp!" I say mimicking Miss. Trinket's, the camp counselor's squeaky annoying feminine voice at the last part. I earn a chuckle from Prim.

Laughing lightly, she points her left pointer finger at me while she moves her right one back and forth over it, as if saying "Shame on you." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I say dusting off my hands as I finish sweeping the tiny broken pieces and then shoving them to the garbage bin. They make little clicking noises as they hit the bottom of the bag.

"Sure." I hear her say, a smile evident on her voice.

We head towards the wooden stairs and I turn to help Prim slide off her wheelchair. She slaps my hands away muttering that she can do it on her own. I just smile. I smile a lot when I'm around her. She begins to remove her seat belt, hits the breaks and then slowly gets onto the hard, cold wooden floor. She crawls towards the staircase and starts to climb each step. I turn to grab her pink wheelchair and when I look back she is already up the staircase beaming proudly.

"Hurry up Kat!" She smirks. I just roll my eyes. I head up the stairs holding her wheelchair in both my hands. Carefully, I put it down and Prim quickly gets back on it and moves her skinny arms toward my small bedroom. My bedroom is a bit small for some people, but it's good enough for me. I have a twin sized bed in the middle of the room, a window looking to the left where my paranoid yet caring neighbor, Greasy Sae lives. Why they call her that, I have no idea. I have a small desk on the left corner with black foldable chair. My wall is coloured forest green while pictures of me and Prim are glued around the walls. I have some of my Father too. My favorite one is right above my bed.

It shows me in my usual side braid, grey eyes sparkling. I'm wearing a plain blue dress with pink primrose patterns my Grandmother got me for my 10th birthday. Prim is on my right, looking beautiful as always. She was 6 at that time but she doesn't look like she's changed. Well at least her appearance. She still has the same adorable smile, that could probably light up the whole world. Her sparkling cerulean blue eyes shine even brighter in the warm sunlight. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with rose patterns swirling everywhere that's visible.

My father is right behind me, a caring smile visible on his face. His dark brown hair was short, since he had to cut it if he wanted to join the navy. He had the same grey eyes I do. I remember the way I stared at them for the last time that day he had left. He was wearing a simple v-neck dark green shirt and dark pants. Dark like the day he had passed away. My mother was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse. He dirty blond hair was tied up in bun and her side bangs were let lose, instead of behind her ear like she usually wears them. I don't know what we were dressed up for, but I don't want to remember. Those are painful memories.

I just shake those thoughts from my head and head to my small closet on the right. I lay out all the clothes on my bed and start to choose what I'm going to take. I grab a plain red suitcase and place some few pairs of sweats in it.

"Kat, what are you doing?" I almost forgot that Prim is in the room. I expectantly look at her and see her head is cocked to the side, as if she was confused. What is there to be confused about?

"What do you think? I'm packing!" I say, smiling.

"You are not going to wear sweatpants to that camp. No. Katniss, there will be guys there!"

"So? I don't care."

"Come on Kat, you haven't had a boyfriend in so long. Please. Come on. I don't care if you wanna walk around in your underwear but just… don't bring sweatpants, unless it's for sleeping."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Prim."

"Come on, for me? You said you would do anything for me right?" Her blue eyes are sparkling and her face is in the most adorable pout I have seen. I can't say no that.

"Alright, fine. You can pick the clothes I guess." Her grin stretches accros her face so much, it looks like it must hurt.

"Yay! But you can't look. Cuz' if you do, you are going to take stuff out for whatever reason."

"But-"

"But nothing! Now turn around, please!"

Groaning, I turn around and sit on the edge of the bed. When I'm sure Prim might not notice I carefully lean over to see what she's packing.

"Katniss Everdeen. Turn around or I swear ,I will harm you. And it ain't gonna be pretty." She says in possibly the creepiest, deadliest voice I have ever heard coming out of this girl. Scared, I turn around and sit on the edge of the bed, once again, looking at the corner of the room like when a child is in trouble. The corner of shame.

"_Having a sister is like having a best friend that you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll always be there for you"- Unknown Author_

I impatiently wait for Prim to finish, fiddling with the white sheets of the bed. I have been sitting here for half an hour, still scared at Prim's tone of voice. It will probably haunt me in my dreams. I hear the sound of zippers being closed, so I assume Prim is finally done. Took her long enough.

"You can turn around now Kat." She says, back to her usual calm manner. Her voice is girly, but not annoying , like Trinket's that makes you want to choke her to stop talking. I slowly turn around to retrieve my bag, but Prim stops me.

"If you open this bag before you leave, I am going to kill you, Katniss. Are we clear?" I simply just nod, confused. It's not like she hid a nuclear bomb that can wipe out half the earth's population in that suitcase. I grab it and exit my room, trailing behind Prim. The bus is going to come in like 15 minutes so might as well eat something. Kidding, I just love to eat.

_Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get- Unknown_

I bite into the warm, fresh Nutella sandwich. I moan in pleasure when the warm bread dipped in that heavenly chocolate reaches my taste buds. It's like a tornado of flavours dancing around my mouth. I hear Prim moan too when she bites into her Oreo's, that are dipped in Nutella of course. I could practically live off this thing. Except that I love lamb stew more, if that's even scientifically possible. It isn't.

"We're forever alone, with Nutella." Prim chuckles, earning one of my own. I take another bite and that same heavenly feeling dances in my mouth.

"Do you think they would let me bring some?"

"Bring some what, Kat?"

"Nutella, ofcourse. I need this shit to survive." It's true. We're not exactly the wealthiest family in the world, but we still manage to buy Nutella, because I need this, or I'll die.

"Language Kat," Prim softly chuckles after she says that. Oops.

"But yeah, I guess. I'll put some jars in your suitcase." She then trails off, to do that I'm assuming. I'm saying assuming because well, with Primrose Everdeen you never know. She can be a mystery sometimes, yet to be discovered. Like me.

Well at least, that what everyone says. And by everyone I mean Sae. And those paranormal, evil aliens, mistaken for people, known as Blackwood High School. The fucking teachers can also be included. The only thing they know about me is that well, I'm always up to no good. Never.

Except when I'm with Prim. That's a different story. My father used to tell me that when I was a baby, I would never let anyone do anything for me. I would always grab the spoon to feed myself, and I would always try to put on clothes independently. I would bite anyone who came near that spoon. I would always make messes, and refuse to clean them up. I don't clean shit.

I hear the sound of loud honking, practically yelling out "Hurry the fuck up!" But I don't give. I need to finish this sandwich. It then honks again, making me jump. God, can't you see I'm in the middle of eating a fucking sandwich that probably came from heaven? Wait, they can't see me.

I slowly get up from the couch, sandwich in my right hand. Heading towards the front door, I can hear Prim trailing behind me. We stop right in front of it, and she hands me my suitcase. I bend down to where I'm face to face with her.

"Look, Mom will come home in around an hour. Are you sure you'll be fine until then?" Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes, so I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my leather jacket. It feels cold against my skin.

"Yes, I'll miss you Kat. But I'll try to visit you sometime, okay? And be good." Prim says, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes. I smile at her and get up, grabbing my suitcase, and checking if my ipod is on the back pocket of my jeans. Before turning the cold doorknob I give her a glance over my shoulder.

"No, promises." I say, earning a chuckle from Prim.

"Bye Kat, love you!" she says just as I'm about to close the door.

"I love you more Prim, be safe! Remember, if anything happens just call-" she cuts me off by slamming the door. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn around.

I stare at the big yellow bus ahead of me. Written in black, bold letters in a straight line across the middle, it says "Get ready for a whole new you!"

So you're saying you're gonna change me by the time summer is over? That ain't happening bitch. The purpose of this camp is stupid anyways. Socializing with other people that aren't normal like you, is supposed to make you a better person? What the hell? Who even thou-

"You coming, sweetheart?" I see a man, probably around his late 30's yelling at me from the bus, his head peeking out the window. He has dirty long blonde hair, grey eyes with bits of bits of blue here and there, and he looks like he has been drinking. I can smell bits of alcohol from here. I make my way over there, not before giving him the Katniss glare. As I enter the bus, I can smell the alcohol much more clearly now, bottles scattered everywhere. I'm just not gonna ask. As I look around I see not a single soul around, other than this drunk. What the hell?

"Everybody else is already at the camp. Why are you here though?" He says alcohol still dripping on every word he says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Is he seriously asking because-

"Cuz you're a girl. Girls don't usually come here. You're the first." He says nonchantly grabbing another bottle, taking a long drink.

"Maybe I'm not your usual girl" I say in a surprisingly calm voice. I won't let my temper get the best out of me. Not now.

"I know." Forget the fucking temper thing- What the fuck was that supposed to mean!?

"Wow, calm down. Take that as a fucking compliment. Most girls around here are all the same." He says putting his hands up in surrender, his bottle still in his right alcohol dripping from his mouth. I must have said that out loud. I just glare at him again not before sitting down on the back seats, as far from him as possible.

I look out the window staring at my small home. Not the biggest, but hey, I'm not the one complain. It's your typical small house. Red bricks, a single wooden door with a silver door knob, two windows and a few at the sides. I notice that Prim's plants are starting to grow by the window sill. I'm not sure what type they are, but all I know is that by the time I'm back, they'll bloom. By the time I'm back… wow. Three fucking whole months without Prim. That's a long time. Too long. I'll make sure to ask Trinket if she can visit.

If she says no, I'll bring her in anyway. I finish my sandwich, enjoying each and every bite from this delicacy. I position myself and then I slowly drift off. I feel a few bumps here and there, but I don't care. The smell of alcohol is still around but it's better than the smell of gasoline the bus reeks if I open the window.

Without further disturbance, I slowly drift to unconsciousness, still alarmed if anything were to happen.

"_I find out a lot about myself by sleeping. Dreams, they are who I am when I'm too tired to be me._

_-Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not for Sale_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Katniss

**OMG I already got 5 reviews, 5 favorites and 8 followers! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! :) Just keep in mind that I'm going to change the POV's sometimes, like now it's Finnick's.**

**Here's your chapter! :)**

**Finnick's POV**

It's five in the afternoon, and Marvel still hasn't even stirred. This kid could sleep through the rest of the week if he could. Effie told us to get ready for our first "assignment" into staying out of trouble, which is getting to know each other.

Well, so far what I know about Marvel is that he continuously leaves his fucking underwear all over the place and that's just… no. You just don't do that. No.

He also doesn't seem to have any tooth paste cause' he keeps taking mine and it's so fucking annoying. I can't make my teeth bright and shiny without any of that minty, sticky stuff.

All of a sudden, I hear a roar coming from what seems like a… bear. I get up from the unadorned bed and I open the door and look outside. All I see is the tall broad trees, their leaves rustling in the calm wind. No soul seen. What the fuck? Confused, I shut the door with a light thud. I'm about to sit back on the bed when I hear it again, but now I hear clearly where it's coming from. Marvel.

You can hear him mumble words like "No mommy, I'm too big to wear diapers" every now and then. Well that's better than leaving your fucking underwear that looks like a fucking speedo all over the place. **AN: Sorry I don't know the name!**

He's probably dreaming about home. Home… I won't see it for 3 fucking whole moths. As much I hate to admit, I miss it. I miss home. I miss the way it was positioned right in front of the crystal clear, turquoise waters of the beach and the way the calm breeze whooshed through my bronze hair. There's a beach here too, but it's not as beautiful as there. And I miss my mom. And my dad. But more my mom.

An idea lights up in my head, and I gradually bend down and put my mouth directly in front of Marvel's ear.

"Wake up!" My loud shout sends Marvel flying to the air, making him hit his small oval shaped head, creating a loud thud due to him having the bottom bunk.

He cries out in pain and starts to rub his head with those long pale fingers of his, cursing every now and then. He turns to me and gives me a nasty glare, his hazel eyes turned into slits. He has a big purple bruise on his forehead.

"Damn it, Finnick! You don't have to fucking yell so loud! " He cries. Just as I'm about to respond, the wooden door of the cabin surges open and in comes Cato, with a blank expression as always.

He's searching around franticly for something, hurling things in the air everywhere. What the fuck? He then turns to my confused expression.

"Have you seen Spike?" his voice monotone and dull, it doesn't even sound like a question. This is probably the second time I've heard him speak. The first time was when he said "You have something in your face." He was referring to when Marvel decided it would be nice to put makeup on my face when I was sleeping. Why the fuck does that kid have makeup anyway?

"You mean your dog?" I hear Marvel say, his voice still sounds drowsy from all that sleep he's had. Now that I realize it, I shouldn't have woken this kid up. He's so aggravating and whiny. Actually never mind, it was worth seeing him scream like the little girl he is.

"No shit, Sherlock. When I woke up he was gone. I've been searching everywhere for him. That little fur ball always disappears." It's true. Once I found that thing in my pocket. How he got there I don't know. And why even Cato brought his dog with him I don't know either.

"Here, I'll go help you search for him. Are Titus, Ryland and Ronan searching for him too?" I ask, swiftly walking towards him.

He's a looker I must say. Cerulean blue eyes, spiky yet thick blonde hair, and a muscled toned body. He must have gotten the attention from the ladies where he's from, but he doesn't look like a ladies man. He's just...blank. Like a sheet of paper, yet to be drawn in. He only ever talks to Ronan, if he ever even talks at all. He might be interesting to get to know.

"Ronan is."

"Alright, where?"

He just shrugs, probably trying to end the conversation. He's a tough nut to crack. We get outside, having to shield our eyes with our hands, due to the afternoon sunlight.

"_Tomorrow holds such better days." – Unknown Author_

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up with the sun's rays hitting directly in my face. It takes me a while to amend to the bright sunlight. When I finally can, I gaze out the small window and all I see is green. Tall broad green trees, freshly cut green grass… it reminds me of home. I miss it already. I miss Prim already.

I can see something in the distance, so I sit up to get a better view. I see what looks like a… cabin perhaps? Just as I'm about to clearly see the scenery; the bus comes to a halt, sending me flying backwards into my seat hitting my head painfully. Groaning, I rub my head back and forth trying to calm the pain spreading from my head to my neck.

"You're here, sweetheart." I hear the old drunk say, tiredness evident in the tone of voice he is using. I glance up at him and I can see him chugging a bottle of vodka without difficulty, the alcoholic substance dripping down his dry after-shaved chin. His blonde hair looks messy and his eyes look a bit red and lazy, like he just wants to lie down in bed, flick on the TV and drink some more alcohol.

Without responding, I sit up, grab the small red suitcase and put on my best poker face. I make my way over to him, careful not to step on a bottle. By the time I'm next to him, I've counted twenty. Wow. I mean, I've done things I'm not proud of in my life, but don't count drinking as one of them. Drinking is just, not my thing. Once I got drunk, and that was possibly the most embarrassing moment in my entire lifetime of sixteen years.

"I'm Haymitch, by the way." I hear him say, his voice sounds slurred and slothful. I can see his clothes have stains everywhere, some red, some brown and some clear as if it was water, but I know it wasn't.

"Nice to know." I reply, sarcasm dripping in every word I said.

"And you are?" He asks, not before taking another long chug from the same unblemished bottle.

"Why do you care?" I reply, harsher than I intend to be. Do I seriously look like I wanna talk to you?

"You're a little fireball there aren't ya'." He says awkwardly, taking another long sip.

"I guess. Can I please just leave? I'm getting claustrophobic in here." I say, slowly edging toward the yellow bus doors. I can see the cabin clearly now, "Transformation Camp" Written in capitol, bold metal letters.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He says pushing a black button, while I flinch at the nickname. The doors slowly screech open letting the California heat get to me. I mutter a simple thank you to him, taking in the view.

"_Take a risk, and never look back" – Unknown Author_

The cabin is made out of dark mahogany wood, with a wired fence surrounding it. Math has never been my greatest subject, but I know that the fence stretched about two hundred metres long, at the least. There's a large window stretching in the middle of the cabin and you can see shadows of people moving. Some tall, some small, some fat but they all have afros.

There are two silver doors with a sign that says "Open!" in small, neat red letters hanging from a small nail. Past the fence, all I can see are tall, sturdy looking trees. I wonder what waits for me behind them.

I can hear the bus motors turning off, and someone getting off the bus with loud footsteps. I feel an arm placed around my shoulders, the smell of alcohol being used as cologne, and I can tell immediately who it is. Shaking his arm off I make my way there and awkwardly stand across the door, not knowing what to do.

"Here, let's get ya' signed in, sweetheart." I hear Haymitch chuckle making his way past me opening the doors.

"_So I put my faith in something unknown" – Calvin Harris _

**Back to Finnick's POV**

Out of all the fucking places in the world, Spike decides to get lost here? In this colossal camp full of enormous trees in the middle of fucking nowhere? Smart. I hope you're clever enough to know I'm being sarcastic.

Cato being Cato decides to look in all the places we've already looked, in case Spike decides to come there. We're back at the main cabin searching behind every tree, in every corner. You can hear a shriek that sounds girly, so it must be Marvel.

I'm waiting for him to try to scare me in the hope to get revenge, but it never comes. I spin around, and he isn't even there. I silently make my way over to the main cabin. That couldn't have been a- the sight before me makes my jaw shoot straight to the floor.

I see a girl- no scratch that, more like an angel, about sixteen, with silky, thick, dark auburn hair and seductive, mysterious grey eyes, that had a glint of fire burning in them. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a tight red shirt underneath accentuating her curves. You could see her bra a bit through her shirt, practically pleading me to undo it.

She had dark skinny jeans that fit perfectly in her long, sexy legs tucked into fierce black combat boots. She had thin yet slightly plump lips that made just wanna head over and kiss her senseless. She was stunning.

Then that's when I notice Spike is wedged between her perky breasts. The dog looked happy. Little pervert. Well, I would be happy too if I was in his shoes. I feel Cato come up behind me. He makes his way over to her, smoke practically fuming out of his ears, like in cartoons. Shit, this ain't gonna be pretty.

"_Guys have no idea how long something they said can stay in a girl's mind" –Unknown Author_

**Katniss' POV**

I was just walking, when I feel something wet touch my hand. Letting out a small shriek, I look down and see probably the cutest dog in this fucking planet. It looked like a Huskie and it was extremely adorable and miniature, with one piercing apple green eye with a bit of light blue in the middle, and one icy, stony blue one.

It had thick grey fur with white fur surrounding his eyes and most of his belly. I pick it up carefully, at it feels like he doesn't even weight a pound. It licks my nose in a friendly manner. Whose dog could this be? I'm about to turn to tell Trinket I found this little rascal, when a guy, most likely around my age yet he looks older storm towards me.

He had the most beautiful icy, cerulean blue eyes I've seen, yet their expression was angry. He had a muscled toned body, his abs ripping through his tight white shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans that showed he had muscled legs and simple black converse on his feet. His smell of cologne was getting to me. It smelled sweet yet spicy and masculine. It was intoxicating.

His thin pink lips where in a tight line as he was getting closer to me. He then angrily pushed me and snatched the dog from my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing with my dog?" his voice sounds deadly and scary and for the first time in my life, I Katniss Everdeen am afraid.

I'm about to fall to the dirty ground when I feel a pair of muscled arms grab me. I see that they're tanned, with a small trident tattoo on the wrist.

"Cato calm down. I saw that she just found the dog, that's all." His voice is seductive and manly. I shake my way out of his strong grip and turn to get a better look at him.

He had nicely combed bronze hair, with sexy sea green eyes. He probably sensed me looking at him, so he flashed me a grin, revealing his perfect white teeth. I notice he was wearing a simple dark green tank top with a golden trident printed on it, similar to the one on his wrist. He was wearing shorts that covered his knees revelling a bit of his tanned legs. Dark sandals were on his feet.

"Lies! She was trying to steal it!" the blue eyed guy roars making the mocking jays fly away, frightened. It makes the dog frightened too. So that's when I speak up.

"I wasn't fucking trying to steal your dog. It came to me. I was gonna ask Trinket whose it is but then YOU decided to get violent and push me like the fucking idiot you are." I can see him tense and turn angrier by the second.

"What the hell did you just call, me bitch!" He snarls coming towards me, but I'm not backing down. Before I can respond, the guy whose name I think is Finnick, pushes himself in front of him to stop him from going any further, acting as a wall. They're the same height, yet Cato is more muscular.

"Okay, let's just forget about this, alright?" Finnick says smoothly, then turning to me.

"What's your name?" he asks, looking deep into my eyes. It's actually kinda creeping me out. I break the awkwardness by turning my stare to the far away trees.

"Why do you wanna know?" I say, refusing to look at him. As he's opening his mouth to respond, the blonde beats him to it.

"Because that's what normal people do bitch, but you obviously don't know that. And why would a wimpy girl like you be in this fucking camp anyways, huh? Daddy didn't like you anymore?" he snickers. I can feel the anger boiling inside me, waiting to burst like a volcano. Who in this fucking planet gave him the fucking right to judge me? He doesn't even know me and he never fucking will.

"My dad is dead, so I would recommend you keep your fucking mouth shut before you start judging me, or I will shut it for you." my voice is deadly and sombre. That left him speech less. I can see Finnick looking at me with an apologetic look in his eyes but I just storm off, not caring.

"_Pain makes people change, but it also makes them stronger" – Unknown Author _

I haven't seen a single soul for the past half an hour. I am completely lost. All I see is fucking trees everywhere I go. Who the hell designed this place? A puzzle maker?

"Hi. You look lost." I jump slightly at the innocent voice I caught. I turn around and I think I've come face to face with an angel.

He has spiky, soft looking beautiful shortly cut hair, and dark blue eyes, like the deep blue sea, with bits of light blue that makes it look the night sky. He had a caring,small shy smile on his face. He was wearing a simple plain loose white shirt and red shorts. Black flip-flops hung loosely on his feet, ready to come off at any second. I smile sweetly at the beautiful boy.

"I am actually." I chuckle that brings a wider, much more visible smile on his stunning face.

"I can see that. What cabin are you staying in?" he asks harmoniously, slowly walking towards me. I grab the small piece of paper Trinket gave me from my back jean pocket, and hand it to him. He reads it carefully and then turns to look at me.

"You're in luck actually. That's the cabin where my brothers and I are staying in," He says casually walking slowly past me motioning with his arm for me to follow him.

"And I forgot to ask, what's your name?" He questions while looking to the dirty ground. There's bits of sand so I assume there's a beach. I'll make sure to check it out later.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. What's yours?" I can't get over how cute this kid is. He's like that huskie… in human form.

"Ronan," he then pauses like he's about to declare something important.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He says, looking farther more to the ground as if he was ashamed, and I can catch the tint of red in his cheeks. This comment brings one to mine as well.

"Thank you." Then I start walking a little closer to him.

"By the way, what are your brothers' names?" I ask him kindly, brushing a strand of my side bangs behind my ear. Why did I even fucking cut them? They're irritating.

"My brothers are Titus, Cato and Ryland."

"_Nobody said it was easy" – Coldplay _

**I don't know if that's considered a cliffy, but oh well. I've got 'Thrift Shop' stuck in my head lol. To picture Ronan better just imagine Justin Bieber when he was a baby, but with blue eyes. I'm not a huge fan of his, but he was adorable *_***

**If you have any suggestions or questions don't hesitate to PM me, or leave a review and I promise you I'll answer. And don't get into your minds that this is a Katnick story. It isn't. It turns into Catoniss later on, just wait and see :)**

**I'm sorry I'm not really good at writing btw, I couldn't get anyone to check it over, so I just checked it myself. If there is any grammatical errors, I'm sorry but English isn't my native tongue. Spanish is. **

**So yeah, see ya next time! I'm already writing the next chapter, so I'll hopefully update soon. School can be a bitch. lol. Quote from toritwilight504. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

**HELLO PEASANTS. **

**lol, jks. So, I got a PM asking about the part when I said Spike had different colored eyes, so who ever asked me that, that is called heterochromia. **

**I actually happen to have that myself lol, except my left is sea green (like Finnicks's :D), and my right is dark blue. And I also have a huskie myself, his name is Blizzard. He's the cutest thing ever! Except he doesn't have heterochromia, his eyes are dark blue like my right. **

**Katniss' POV**

"Thanks Ronan! But if you don't mind I kind of wanna change out of these clothes. So do you mind if I like…"

"Oh. Yeah. No problem. I'll just look for my other brothers… do you know how to lock the door? "

"Uh yeah, I guess. I think I'll be fine."

"Alright" He then slowly turns and starts walking; his footsteps faintly heard as he's getting farther away. I turn around for just a second to open the door, and then he is gone, as if he just magically teleported into another dimension.

Truth is, I don't know how to lock the door but it's not like anybody will come, right? And I feel weak asking a seven year old for help. Why is he even in this camp anyway? This kid looks the opposite of… bad, I guess you can say. Heading inside the wooden door, I notice that the room looks as if a tornado went inside, and destroyed everything in its path.

Dog food and pieces of clothing are sprawled all over the place, some which I even don't know if they are considered clothes anymore due to them being dirty and… ew. Only one bunk is actually decent, which I'm going to bet is Ronan's. He took the bottom one, so I just take the one above, not really caring.

The fabric of the sheets is scratches my skin but I'll take what I can get. Two white, thin pillows lie carelessly on the bed looking rather uncomfortable but I don't really give a shit. I at least should be thankful I have bed, unlike in Juvie where they make you sleep on the floor. I grab my suitcase and quickly open the zipper anxiously wanting to know what Prim packed. 

The first thing I see are three small jars of Nutella, covering the clothing I need to change to. Three. Three. Let me repeat it again, three. SHE ONLY PUT THREE FUCKING JARS?! So one for each month? She probably kept all the other big ones for herself. Selfish little brat… she's becoming like me. I'm not really sure if that's good or bad…

Taking the miniature jars away, I look at the clothing she put in. She put a few pairs of black tights, lots of pairs of ripped jean shorts, of different shades of blue, some random shirts, another pair of combat boots, a few flip flops coming in a variety of colors, and my black converse high tops. But what really catches my attention is the underwear she packed.

The bras all come with matching panties, some are as dark as the night sky, some are scarlet red and some are colors that I didn't even know came in underwear, but they're all provocative and sexy. How the fuck did she even get this shit? I don't even wanna know actually.

I grab a pair of light blue ripped jeans, my favorite black shirt that was autographed by Skrillex,** AN: LOL I LOOOOVE SKRILLEX!** and swiftly jump out of the bed, landing on the ground with a light thud.

"_Just because we don't talk, doesn't mean I don't think about you. I'm just trying to distance myself from you because I know I can't have you." –Wiz Khalifa_

**Marvel's POV**

The excruciating pain in my forehead hasn't stop since I hit my head. Stupid Finnick… Why did he do that anyway? I never did anything wrong. Or at least I think I didn't do anything wrong. Rising from the ordinary bed I get up, throw a plain shirt on and head out, not before checking if I have any pants on, which I do thankfully.

I keep having dreams where I'm walking without pants, and people start to chase me with cameras, snapping pictures while I just stand there, frozen to the ground, not being able to move an inch.

I heard Cato and his bro's have tons of medical shit because of Ronan and that dog. Why the hell did he bring a dog to a camp like this anyway? It's not like the dog's bad or anything. He can't even hurt a fly; his name makes him sound tougher than he actually is. I'm starting to believe the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

Wait, what cabin was it again? Shit, I think it was cabin 16 or something? Might as well give a shot.

"Hey, Marvel!" Hearing my name I spin around, only to slam against something hard, which I'm guessing is the one and only Titus Knight. I think he's on steroids or something. I mean he's not abnormally huge, but he's defiantly the biggest guy in camp. And the strongest. And the tallest. And the oldest.

"Yeah?" I respond casually, crossing my arms in front my chest while raising my eyebrows.

"Where you headed?" he asks, still towering over me as I'm just a small insect, while he's a giraffe, except more muscular.

"Uh, well I was actually looking for you. I hit my head this morning and I was wondering if you have any ice or shit?" I'm not gonna tell him how I hit my head though. If I do, he's not just gonna think I'm just the stupid annoying wannabe lanky kid, now he's gonna think I'm weak and stupid.

"No wonder you have that ugly bruise on your head." he snickers and walks ahead of me, not before giving me a smack in the head. Fuming, I follow him glaring daggers at the back of his dirty blonde head.

"Where are you two headed?" At the same time, we both turn our heads to the source where the question came from. There stands Ryland, giving us a questioning glance. This is probably the first time I've seen him speak to anyone, really. He's always alone in the beach, staring at the distance, lost in his daydream. Not that I'm stalking him or anything, I just happen to find him there sometimes, when I decide to go too. It's a relaxing to just sit in the warm, soft sand gazing at the calm turquoise waters.

"Our cabin, this baby here hit his head and wants some ice." He snickers once again, and this time my glare doesn't go unnoticed.

"What? Little baby got mad?" I decide to just shut up, not wanting to cause a fight. After all, if you get him mad, let's just say you're gone.

"_Control your WHOREmones." -Unknown Author_

I didn't notice we were in the cabin until I slammed my head into Titus' hard back making me stumble, but not enough for me to fall to the ground. I don't think he even felt it. He quickly twists the doorknob open and I expect there to be a big mess which there is, but I didn't expect THIS. I rub my eyes quickly to check if I'm not hallucinating. I'm not.

**Titus' POV **

Opening the door of my cabin, I expected everything but this. I guess the odds are in my favour. I see chick in nothing but light blue ripped shorts, that highlighted her perfect ass perfectly and a dark black bra. She had silky, long dark brown hair that flowed down her back gently in a perfect braid. She had perfect, smooth olive tanned skin.

Her back was facing me at first but then she twisted around, revealing her striking facial features. She had secretive grey eyes that looked as if fire were burning in them, and she had luscious lips, daring me to come and kiss them.

She was perhaps the hottest female ever created in this planet, and I've seen hot chicks before but she was definitely the hottest of the hottest. Damn. I see Ryland and Marvel staring at her with their mouths wide open, and their eyes bulging out of their heads like sockets.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she shrieks grabbing a black shirt to cover her upper body. I just smirk at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Actually, this is my cabin, so I don't see any reason of why I should get out." I say, cockily my smirk stretching wider across my face.

"Well it is mine too. Now get the fuck out or it won't be pretty." She growls, holding her shirt even tighter, desperately trying to cover her breasts.

"Is that a challenge?" Before I can even process what's going on, a jar of Nutella hits me square in the face making me tumble backward and fall onto the wooden floors of the cabin.

I see her standing above me, now fully dressed with a baggy crop top shirt revealing a bit of her tanned belly that has a Skrillex autograph printed on it. Fierce black combat boots rest on her feet. She just gives me a cold glare, before retrieving the jar and swiftly walks out the door, once again giving me a nice view of her ass. I'll take that as a yes and besides, I like challenges. Partly because I always win succeed in them.

"Holy fucking shit." I can hear Marvel murmur, while looking dreamily at her as she heads out. Ryland does the same, except he doesn't speak, he just stares. Out of nowhere, you can hear the speakers give a screech, as they turn on. Then Trinket's maddening voice comes booming in.

"Today is a big, big day everyone! As you already know, your first assignment starts today! Meet me at the beach to begin, and if you don't come, we'll come looking for you." She says, as the speakers give another screech as they turn off.

"Let's go." I hear Marvel say as he steps out of the cabin into the wilderness.

"Wait, didn't you want some ice?" says a questioning Ryland as he follows him out the door.

"I don't give a shit anymore, I'll be fine."

**Finnick's POV**

After hearing the announcement, I head in the direction of the beach, not wanting them 'to come looking for me'. I can't get her off my mind, and I didn't even get her name. But I guess I will today since we have to get to know each other after all.

And what's the deal with Cato? She didn't even harm the dog. He always seems to get mad for no reason, so I think that's the why they decided to leave him here for the summer. He's also got anger issues, he didn't need to push the chick. If I wasn't there to catch her on time she would have probably broken her ass due the impact of her landing on the dirty ground.

I can faintly hear the waves of the beach, which means I'm getting closer and closer. I can hear some people talking, which I'm assuming is Effie and someone else. I'm guessing that due to their annoying voices, talking extremely fast.

And sure enough, I'm right. I see Effie and another woman deep in conversation. I see some other guys are here already, but the women don't seem to notice. I take a seat on the ground next to Darius, who seems to be the only person you can actually have a conversation with. Gloss then decides to sit next to me, flashing me a friendly grin which I don't return.

"_Love me? Great. Hate me? Even better. Think I'm ugly? Don't look at me. Don't know me? Don't judge me. Think you know me? You have no idea." – Unknown Author _

Everyone is sitting around in a circle by now, but there is no sign of her. They put some bracelets on our wrists, though they didn't give us a reason why. I can feel Effie sense that too, because she whispers something in the other woman's ear. She just nods and trails off, to look for her I'm assuming.

"Hello everyone, as most of you might know, today you will be getting to know each other! You will ask one another questions that are appropriate of course-"she is interrupted by loud footsteps coming from a large man known as Brutus, holding the mysterious girl with one arm and them drops her on the floor with a light thump. She groans and glares at him, not before standing up and takes a seat next to a blond haired boy, crossing her legs beneath her.

I see every guy is ogling at her with a lustful look in their eyes, taking in every inch of her body, except for Cato. He has a look of pure revulsion in them. She seems to feel his stare because she turns and stares with just as much hatred at him. The tension could be cut with a butter knife.

Effie breaks the awkwardness by stepping over and puts the bracelet on her wrist. Startled, she jumps back a bit and Effie shrieks, as if she's just seen a ghost.

"Now start asking random questions. If any of you decide to leave before I come back and tell you to, Brutus will bring you back." She says, and hurries off looking at her nails as she walks. There is an awkward silence for a while, and I know nobody is going to speak up firs, so I decide to start.

"What are your names? Mines Finnick. Finnick Odair."

A dark haired boy with sneaky grey eyes decides to speak up first, out of everybody. "Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

"Thresh. You don't need to know my last name." A dark skinned boy, with chocolate brown eyes says. His size is approximately the same as Titus' if that's even scientifically possible.

"Darius Geneva." Darius says, with an easy going smile stretching across his face.

"Gloss Stanwood." Gloss says with a flirty smile in his face, directed towards the girl, which she ignores.

A guy with black hair and brown eyes speaks up, "Blight Whitlock."

"Marvel Glasgow." Marvel says, looking into the distance of the rolling calm waves.

"Titus Knight." declares Titus, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Ryland Knight." whispers a quiet voice coming from Ryland who has his head down looking at the sand.

"Ronan Knight." A cheerful, innocent voice says.

Many other names are said, though I don't pay attention to them. That is until she speaks up.

"Katniss Everdeen." She says with no sign of emotion, grabbing a jar of Nutella and and she takes out a spoon, and begins to dig in lazily. Many boys stare at her in a creepy conceited way, including the blond boy seated next to her whose name I learned is Peeta Mellark.

I've heard his parents sent him here, not because he gets into any trouble, but just because he has social problems. Very bad ones. Well that explains why he said "Meow." when I asked him if I could borrow soap yesterday.

He stares at Katniss in such an awkward way, that I guess she feels uncomfortable with because she gets up and sits next to Ronan, who is seated next to Gloss. He sends a friendly smile toward her, which she easily returns. It was perhaps the most beautiful smile I've seen anybody do.

I break my stare from her before she notices and I lightly nudge Darius, signaling him to say something. He opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat them to it. I'm surprised to see it was Thresh.

"Any of you guys allergic to something?" he questions, shrugging as Blight gives him a glance saying 'Why ask that?'

"Stupid people." I turn to see that was coming from Katniss, with a blank expression in her flawless face. She was staring at the relaxing waves, while the wind swiftly moved through her hair.

I can hear Cato snort and speak up "So that means you're allergic to yourself?" he snickers, earning a blank stare from Katniss. She just shakes her head in a mocking way, and continues to stare into the distance. You can see Ronan giving him a glare that he ignores.

"I actually agree with Katniss." I hear Gloss say, a smile evident on his face. Upon hearing her name, she looks around, then realizes it came from Gloss, so she gives him a blank stare.

Other people say what they're allergic to, and I'm surprised when I hear Peeta give a long list, making Cato tell him to shut up because he finds his voice annoying. I have to say I agree with him though.

"Anybody a virgin?" Titus asks looking around until his eyes fall on Katnis. Some people say yes but there are mostly no's. Everyone stares expectantly at Katniss who hasn't answered, hoping that she is. Exceot for Cato who just rolls his eyes.

"No." she says. They all have a look of disappointment in their eyes, until Katniss' bracelet starts beeping furiously. Effie's voice comes booming through the speakers, as if sensing our confusion.

"Oh I forgot to mention, your bracelets are lie detectors!" she declares. The speakers screech signalizing the end of the announcement. Nobody said a word for a while.

Everyone stares lustfully at Katniss this time including me. She is awkwardly shifting in the sand with a look of frustration as if she knows we are all staring at her, thinking dirty thoughts. I can see Titus lick his lips as if he was ready to devour her any second now.

Dariusis biting his lip, while Gloss has a sneaky dangerous look in his eyes as they stare at the flawless girl.

Get ready for the summer of your life, Katniss.

"_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm." – Christina Aguilera_

**So I decided to end it here, sorry if that's considered a cliffie.**

**I have no school today since there's a snowstorm! YAY! I needed a break. **

**And all questions about Ronan will be answered next chapter, which I'm currently working on. Thank you so much for reading, and remember to review or PM to tell me how I did, or if you have any suggestions! I might update Tuesday, at the latest. I just have a bunch of stuff going on :(**

**Well see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Being Honest

Hi guys, I'm so extremely sorry I couldn't update sooner. There's just a bunch of shit going on and stuff… and some stupid boy problems… so yeah. Once again, I'm so tremendously sorry. Forgive me? 

**Finnick's POV**

"Biggest fear?" I questioned, observing everything around me. The evening sky was so dark, it was as if someone had thrown a moth-eaten blanket over the earth, and the stars were the little holes that had been eaten away by the insects.

The fire burns a flaming deep red like the blood of a fallen soldier, making it the only thing that makes us not be engulfed in utter darkness.

"My biggest fear is not to be able to challenge my fears." A scarcely audible voice says, no drowsiness evident, and I know exactly who it's coming from. My gaze fixes on her, completely awestruck.

She wasn't just pretty- it was much more than that. She had an ethereal grace that was breathtaking. Her olive tanned flawless skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light, and her eyes were pools of darkness. To look into those eyes was to teeter on the brink of an abyss.

When she fixed that gaze upon her prey, they knew they were in danger of falling. They resisted - there was a danger about her that was unmistakeable - but sooner or later, they all succumbed. Her magnetism was irresistible, and all were weaponless in the face of it.

My flowing stream of thoughts was abruptly broken by a scoff. And guess who it came from.

"That's stupid shit. I'm not scared of anything." If you guessed Cato, you were right. And what I was more surprised about was that there was no beep heard from the bracelet.

"As stupid as this sounds, I'll have to admit I'm a bit scared of snakes." Darius says, blushing the deepest shade of scarlet. You can hear Cato mutter "Pussy." with a snicker earning a harsh glare from him, clearly annoyed.

"Reflections in windows. It's for personal reasons." Thresh answers, going back to looking at the warm sandy ground, clearly wanting this to be over with as much as I do.

"I get scared of the dark a lot. Thank God for this fireplace." Peeta says, hugging his knees tightly with his arms, bringing them close to his chest looking around as if he knows a serial killer's coming.

At this, Cato grabs a handful of sand and throws in the fire making the burning flames disappear, and in a matter of seconds we are finally in complete darkness. Looking up at the sky, it now looks as if someone sprinkled shinning gems, saffire, azure, violet, peacock blue, delft, aqua, navy, steel, cobalt, royal… it's breathtaking, really.

The waves softly crashed against the rocky beach, their curling fingers brushing each stone with a gentle caress as the wind ushered them gently towards the shore. The breeze was cool; it hung in the air, and was subtle yet ever-present, like the breath of a dead lover on your neck.

Peeta lets out a cry and runs away, bringing his hands to cover his eyes. He doesn't make it that far though, because he bumps into a palm tree sending him unconscious, I think. Nobody bothers about him though, and just leaves him there. He was starting to get in my nerves anyway.

"Clowns just completely freak me out. Don't ask why." Gale says and even in this darkness I can see a petrified look on his face as is there was one here.

"Moths." Blight says. Turning my head, I can slightly see Katniss' sexy figure get up and walk away without a word towards the rocky beach. No one else seems to notice since her gentle footsteps are ever so soft.

"Ants…" Gloss says looking down to his knees and now this time it's Cato and Titus who snicker loudly. Katniss then returns with two rocks and she slowly positions herself in front of where the fire used to be, and starts banging the rocks furiously, as if her life depended on it.

In a matter of seconds, once again there were dancing fiery demons in the center of the circle we had formed. She swiftly goes back to her spot, bringing her arms around her knees covering her chest just like Peeta had before, except she looked anything but scared.

"Um, favorite sport? Mines uh, soccer, I guess." Ryland inquires, clearly not knowing anything better to ask since he looks kinda uncomfortable, as if they forced him to ask that.

"Don't really have one, but I guess I like archery the best, and I like to dance." Katniss says, offering Ryland a smile. When she smiled, it was just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect Pearl necklace, and it showed of a little dimple on her right cheek.

Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. It's beautiful really, yet she seems like the only girl I've seen who isn't always beaming at people. It's a damn shame really. It's truly the most breathtaking smile I've seen.

He instantaneously smiles back, taken aback a bit, earning a look that could kill from Titus and pretty everyone else, except for Cato who just rolls his eyes, and Peeta since he's still lying lifelessly in the pale sand by that tree, completely lost to the world around him.

"Swimming's my thing" I say trying to give her a smile of my own, which I'm sure she noticed, yet sadly doesn't return. Not that I expected she would anyways.

"Whatever you throw at me, I'm good at." Titus says smugly, looking at Katniss to see if it sparked her attention. She just stared at him with no emotion written upon her face. Then she rolled her eyes.

"I like hockey." Cato sates, back to his usual blank state.

"I like basketball." Marvel says, his expression matching Cato's.

"Lacrosse." Gloss says, staring intently at Katniss, lost in his own lust.

"Surfing's definitely my favorite." Darius murmurs, looking dreamily at the dark waves obviously wanting his surfboard with him now.

"Rugby." Thresh mumbles, tiredness evident in his deep masculine voice.

"I like scuba diving…" Blight says, lost in his thoughts.

"I like snowboarding!" Ronan says, smiling brightly.

"_All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt." ― Charles M. Schulz_

"Favorite food? Mines lasagna, I guess." Marvel asks, as soon as everyone finishes responding to the previous question.

"Hmmm… I don't really have one but I like pizza." Gale mutters.

"I love food, but if I had to pick I'm gonna have to go with lamb stew…" Katniss mumbles, seeming out of it, gazing off into the distance. I'd give anything to know what was going on in her head in this very moment.

"Fish and chips." I state, wanting some right now actually. My mom makes probably the best fish in the state. I miss its scrumptious taste already. And I miss her.

"Nachos are the best." Darius says, while Thresh and Gloss nod in agreement.

"I could practically live off burgers and fries." Titus responds.

"Barbecue chicken wings." Ryland says, looking ravenous.

"Any type of pasta." Blight says, looking much less tired than he was before.

"Lobster." Answers Cato, looking down to his lap, looking rather bored.

"I love chocolate, pizza, burgers, ice cream, tater tots, pasta, chicken, Chinese food, noodles…"Ronan trails on, obviously extremely hungry, ready to devour anything that comes at him.

"_They say karma's a bitch when in reality it was life that was the bitch all along." – Unknown Author_

"Most embarrassing moment, or any confessions?" Titus queries.

"I farted in soccer practice everyone heard it…" Ryland says putting his head on his knees, while Titus snickers.

"When I watched 'Psycho' I couldn't bring myself to go shower for a week." Gloss confesses looking slightly red on the cheeks.

"Once I jumped off a bike because I thought I was going to fall off," Darius admits. "And then I fell onto a fence with the bike on top of me."

"That makes no fucking sense." Gale says looking extremely confused.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Darius defended himself.

"Whatever. I once went to the zoo, and I decided to pet a penguin and it started attacking me and it caused a huge scene and someone filmed it and put it on Youtube." Gale mutters, obviously trying hard not to remember.

"And you tell me my situation makes no fucking sense?!" Darius yells, looking slightly angry.

"Whatever… I don't even remember why I did that."

"Maybe because you're stupid…" Darius mumbles under his breath yet you still hear what he said.

"What the fuck did you say?" It's now Gale's turn to be angry.

There's no response from Darius, so I decide to speak up.

"Well once I went swimming with friends and my swimsuit got stuck in a rock so I had to swim naked all the way back." I confess, getting no answer from no one except an 'I feel ya, bro' look coming from Thresh.

"Once I went bowling and I decided to use the heaviest bowling ball there was. I wasn't really experienced with bowling and my fingers were too big so when I swung my arm, the ball carried me with it and I landed really far with a thud." Cato says in deep seriousness yet there is a small tint of red in his cheeks. There was no sound heard for a moment. Then Katniss bursts out laughing, hugging her stomach while rolling on the sand, getting some in her hair yet she seems not to care. Her laugh floated through the air like a melody, and it was contagious, like the plague,

Soon Gloss, Darius and then eventually everyone bursts into fits of laughter as well, in exception of Cato who just glares at us all with complete hatred. I feel like my chest is about to implode.

"It's not funny." Cato growls, causing everyone to guffaw even louder, if that's even possible. Ryland was laughing so extremely hard he didn't even make a sound. He just sat there clapping like a retarded seal while we just cackled away.

"Are you guys done yet?" He growls again. The laughter soon dies after he says that, and some others have tears in their eyes, me included.

"Well," Katniss says, trying to regain her breath.

"Once my cousin got me drunk at her party, and I started doing some really stupid things. She friend told me I was asking her cat why he killed Mufasa, and that I went in her pool trying to find Nemo. But the worst thing I did was put on a ballet tutu and a cowboy hat and started dancing hip hop in the roof of her house." She says, blushing slightly, covering her head in her hands while some others laugh quietly. Her blush was really endearing.

"Well once I was at my Grandma's barn and I tried milking a cow, but I did something wrong apparently because it kicked me sending me landing on a ton of cow poop." Marvel says, chuckling at his own moment earning one of my own.

"I remember I farted in class once and the teacher thought it was a fire and had the whole class evacuate but then when she realized it was just me, she send me home." Ronan says, no blush in his face, as if she wasn't ashamed, while Katniss chuckles slightly.

"_My life, my rules." –Unknown Author_

"Well, how did y'all get here? I mean, what got you guys into 'trouble'?" Gale decides to ask. Great. Just great. Nobody seemed to talk for a moment. Awkwardness hung in the air as everyone looked around to see who would dare speak first.

"Did some shit you don't fucking need to know about, broke a few rules, except I took it too far this time apparently." Katniss decides to be the one to speak first. A scoff filled the air.

"That's stupid. Teachers and parents these days fucking annoy me. It's your fucking life, so you get to decide what the hell you wanna do with it. You can make your own fucking rules. I got in this shit hole, by beating the crap out of a few kids for fucking personal reasons you don't need to know about," Cato growls standing up and wiping the sand off his jeans.

"I've had enough of this shit. I'm outta here." He then disappears into the darkness within.

Nobody moves for a second, taken aback by what he just said .That's probably one of the smartest things I've heard anyone other than me say.

"Underage drinking." Titus says, ignoring the fact that his own brother just stormed away. Not that I wasn't expecting that though. Other people say things which I don't really pay much attention to, cause' some of them are pretty stupid. I hope they don't notice I haven't mentioned mine. Then that one innocent voice catches my attention.

"My mom and dad wanted to go on a vacation but they didn't want me to come, and since my brothers were coming here they though that they might as well leave me here with them."

"_I know your life's not fair, but this is fucking ridiculous." – Unknown Author _

Well I decided to end it there! Have you guys ever read "The Hunger Pains"? It's the parody of The Hunger Games and it is HILARIOUS! 

My mom read it and she said the only thing she found funny was the author's last name which is "Lampoon" lol. But don't listen to my mom, that's not the only funny thing in the book, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it! GO! GO! GO!

I can't really guarantee when I'm going to update so I won't tell you when unless I'm 100% sure, and in this case I'm not though I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you want you can submit some other questions into getting to know each other and what you want someone to respond to it! 

Remember to review or PM if you have any questions or suggestions to help me improve in my writing! 

You guys are awesome, see ya! 


	5. Chapter 5: An Unpleasant Night

Me: Hey guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner I was-

Titus: She's lying about everything.

Me: That ain't true! 

Ryland: It kinda is…

Me: Oh, shut up Ryland!

Gloss: It's true!

Darius: Hey! You have to do a disclaimer remember, or they're going to report you!

Me: True… Ronan, could you do the honours?

Ronan: pursuit-0f-happiness doesn't own the characters other than Titus, Ryland and I and maybe some other characters coming along…

**Marvel's POV **

We all just silently watch as Cato's silhouette slowly disappears through the forest. Some people just wave it off saying its usual for him to be like that, yet he seems more pissed than usual. I notice that Ronan seems a little sad that he left, but is trying hard not to show it.

Katniss seems a bit taken aback too. She's staring off into the distance he disappeared in and looks deep in thought. The breeze moves some loose strands of hair that fell of her braid in different directions and her face looks expressionless.

Gloss and Darius take this opportunity to let their eyes roam over her body, as if trying to undress her. Titus rolls his eyes and throws sand in their direction, taking them out of their trance. Gloss lets out a squeal while Darius blinks and moves his stare back to the fire. While some people continue to talk, Katniss quietly gets up, yet everyone seems to have heard her, including me.

"I'm leaving too." Without another word, she disappears in the same direction Cato went in.

_"I love you. To the moon and back." - Taylor Swift, Ronan_

**Katniss' POV **

I just couldn't take it anymore. Things were getting extremely awkward, and I just want to sleep to be honest. Hopefully I remember the direction of the cabin, or I'm screwed. Though, I wouldn't mind not sleeping there. Cato seems to hate me for no apparent reason, Titus is perverted and cocky, Ryland is a bit awkward and sort-of freaks me out, and Ronan is okay, but I just feel sorry for the poor kid.

Are his parents really that selfish to leave him in a camp like this, just because they didn't want to take him on a vacation? That should be a whole new level of selfishness, that you need a new word for it. Maybe selfsharkness? Get it? Self-SHARK-ness? Yeah, I suck at jokes.

_"Don't be a drag, just be a queen." - Lady GaGa, Born this Way_

When the cabin finally came into view, I would have squealed and done one of those fist pumps in the air things I've seen in movies, except for the fact that I wasn't completely alone. I see Cato leaned up against the cabin, smoking a cigarette while reading a book in nothing but a pair of black sweats and black Nike high tops with white checkmarks on the sides of each one.

He looks engrossed in the book, yet I can't see the title. He furrows his eyebrows at something, slams the book shut and throws it inside the cabin, landing perfectly in one of the beds, which I assume is his.

His eyebrows are still furrowed as he inhales a puff of air, and exhales a cloud of smoke. He still hasn't noticed me here, so that's good. I don't feel like having another stupid argument. I make my way over there as silently as I possibly could, yet I still failed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growls. His chest looks firm and muscled, and even in the dark I can still see the outline of abs. His eyes shine out like diamonds in the sky, and they look in the mix of emotions. I can see curiosity, confusion, anger, and something else I cannot place.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I respond, yet in a hopefully calmer demeanour. In one swift movement he tosses away the cigarette and walks inside, not questioning me further. He plops down on his bed and stares at the plain ceiling.

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out "You know that's seven."

He props himself up on his elbows and gives me a look of pure confusion.

"They say whenever you smoke a cigarette, that's seven minutes of your life you're losing."

He just rolls his eyes and lies back down on the bed. He mutters something obviously not meant for me to hear, yet I still can. "Like that would matter."

I walk over to my bed and pull out the red suitcase. I quickly open the zipper and pick out a random pair of red pj's Prim packed, and I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste as well. An idea suddenly lights up in my head and I turn to Cato.

"Is there a ladder anywhere?" I ask, closing my suitcase and grabbing it with my right hand, while holding the other things with my left.

He doesn't respond so I just roll my eyes and make my way to the door. Once outside, I turn only to bump into a muscled chest. I look up and see a guy with red hair, flawless almost pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. I back away a little bit trying to regain balance. Wasn't his name Danny? Darence? No…. Darryl! That's it!

"Hey Darryl, do you know if there's a ladder here anywhere?" I ask him, and his eyes from confusion, to slightly hurt yet I know he's trying hard not to show it. What did I do?

"Yeah, there's one over there." He says pointing to the right where I see a long silver ladder. He looked like he was going to say something else, yet before he can I storm off in the direction of the bathrooms.

_"Nothing worth having comes easy." - Unknown Authour_

Once changed, I make my way to the ladder and swiftly grab it with my left arm, while my suitcase is in my right hand. I position the suitcase on the side of the cabin, and start climbing, making a banging sound due to the suitcase banging against it.

I see Cato storm out of the cabin with a book in his hand, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes simply say confusion. He looks around trying to find the source of the noise until he spots me. He just rolls his eyes and goes back in without even giving me a second glance.

Some other guys seem to have heard the sound too including Darryl because soon, everyone is looking around franticly. I see Peeta has woken up too, and is the first one to spot me among all the other guys. He runs like a madman towards the direction of my ladder and I forget whatever I was doing and start climbing for my life.

Once I'm the roof, I lay down some blankets and pillows I picked up and close my eyes. That doesn't last long before I hear someone breathing heavily. I look around and see Peeta grinning wickedly at me before he erupts into cheers, causing the guys to turn to us.

"Katty Kat and I are gonna have a sleepover!" He squeals and starts clapping his hands furiously. He lays down on my blankets and takes out a Barbie doll, and starts combing his fingers through her blonde hair. As if feeling my confused stare he looks up and grins.

"Don't worry; I'll go get you another doll!" He exclaims.

"Peeta, were not having a sleepover." He pouts and looks down.

"But why? I thought we were buddies! Besides, you smell really nice!"

"I wanna sleep! Can you please leave?" He looks up with a hopeful look on his face.

"You could sleep in my cabin!" he suggests loudly, causing some of the guys to cover their ears, sending him a glare.

"No! Leave now! " I screech, throwing my hands up in the air in agony.

"Please?" he says, giving me a puppy dog look with his baby blue eyes, reminding me so much like Prim's. Prim… I wonder what she's doing right now. I remember every single summer night, we would sit outside numbering the stars one by one. Prim would say that-

"I'll take that as a yes." Peeta interrupts my thoughts, lying down on my blanket once again. In a matter of seconds, I can already hear his faint snoring. I sigh and give in. I just push him off the sleeping bag and lie down there myself. He doesn't even stir.

I reach for my iPod which happens to be right next to him, pop my headphones in my ears and listen to the dubstep of Skrillex as I fall into sleep.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." - Onion_

My sleep didn't last long due to some rustling down below. I ignore it at first until someone starts shaking my shoulder furiously. I groan and turn away but the person doesn't seem to get the message. I finally sit up only to look at the baby blue eyes of Peeta filled with panic.

"Katniss, there's some rustling down there." he motions down below near some big green bushes.

"I've noticed." I reply in a bored tone.

"Can you go check what it is? I think it might be the human centipede." He says looking down obviously petrified, that even his shoulders are shaking. I just sigh.

"Peeta, that's just a movie. It's not real. It might just be a racoon or something." I remember one time Prim watched Coraline, and she couldn't sleep for two months. Every time she saw buttons, she would scream and run away.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking at me with a little hope in his eyes.

"Positive." He looks relieved, and lies back down. I sigh and follow suit. Then the rustling starts occurring again and Peeta lets out a bloodcurling scream I thought only girls could muster. Looks like I was wrong. The scream takes me by surprise and I jump about a foot in the air and bite my tongue to keep me from screaming as well.

I can hear the cabin door bust open and Cato storms out holding a pocket knife in his hand. He surveys his surroundings and once his eyes land on Peeta, he frowns as he puts his knife back in his pocket.

"What the hell are you screaming about? It's two in the morning!" he growls, deepening his frown.

"There's something in that bush!" Peeta cries pointing at the bush that was rustling about a minute ago.

"So?" he says, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, that now has a wife beater covering his upper body, yet I can still see the outline of abs I saw before.

"It might be the human centipede! Kill it! KILL IT!" he screeches once again, causing Cato and I to cover our ears. He rolls his eyes but goes over to the bush. Peeta covers his eyes with his hands, yet I can see him peeking through a crack between his middle finger and ring finger.

Cato looks down on the bush, rolls his eyes and bends down to pick something up, which happens to be the actual human centipede!

Just kidding, it's his adorable huskie dog Spike, who is looking as innocent as ever, with his bright apple green eye, and his other icy blue one. I almost said 'Awww…' yet I bit my tongue once again before I could.

"Does this look like the human centipede?" He asks, holding the dog up higher for Peeta to see. He shakes his head.

"Exactly." Cato mutters, obviously annoyed as much as I am. Right before he walks back inside the cabin, he turns to Peeta again.

"But I swear, if you scream one more time, I will personally make a human centipede and put you in the middle." He says darkly, obviously trying to scare Peeta, and he succeeds, because Peeta nods with wide eyes and lies back down.

Now, finally some sleep.

_"Don't ever fucking bully anyone and just so you know karma has everybody's address and a mother fucking stamp." - Lady Gaga_

Hey guys, sorry it took me extremely long to update, and I was just being random up there with the character talky thing… and that the chapter was kinda short...

TONS of things happened and I just didn't have time to write. My classmate Audrey commit suicide two days ago… the note she left next to her dead body was heartbreaking… her funeral will be in a few weeks I think…so I don't know until when I'll be able to update but I'll try as soon as possible… We weren't best friends, yet we still talked and hung out sometimes…

I'm just so sad that I didn't notice she was going through so much… I feel like if I could go back in time I would have done something, at least try to talk to her out of it… now the guilt is eating me alive. I hope she's in a much better place now.

People are so disgusting. I'm serious. There's no other word to describe them. The girls that did all those horrible things to Audrey are not even getting expelled or anything. I swear, my school is so fucking stupid.

THEY ARE DISGUSTING. How can someone do such cruel things? I'm not even considering those girls humans anymore. They are heartless. They deserve to rot in hell. What pissed me off more is that some other girls that used to bother Audrey due to her size are saying "Oh my God, poor Audrey she was so beautiful!" Really, bitch? Really?

I guess the quote "They will only care when you're gone." is true. I just wanna send some special prayers to Audrey. She didn't deserve that. Nobody does. If you know anyone who might be going through what Audrey did, talk to them. Be their friend. There are endless things you can do. Don't wait until they're gone. Trust me, you will never be able to forgive yourself. I know I never will.

- Sav


End file.
